


Elizabeth Wakahisa

by Phantom1



Category: Just a Sidekick (Webcomic)
Genre: Black Angel, Gen, sword - Freeform, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom1/pseuds/Phantom1
Summary: I drew this for Inbar Fink's Just a Sidekick webcomic and decided to upload here, uploading images is hard.





	Elizabeth Wakahisa

<https://fairytalesandimaginings.tumblr.com/post/186639626447/elizabeth-from-just-a-sidekick> " />


End file.
